Black and White revised
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: One thousand years after the events of The Great Mushroom War the mastermind behind it all is revived along with his partner and his warped mind is set on only one thing. Rated for violence and language.


**Yes I am revising this story and it might have a few more chapters then the last which I will leave up for people to see. I own nothing except a few characters and the story.**

* * *

Boots scraped against the wet, mossy, uneven floor. Dark shadows grew on the shadowed vine like walls of the cave. Twisting, dark, long shadows that fell into nothingness and utter despair as they continued to move purposely forwards towards their as as of yet unknown goal. The soft sounds suddenly came to a halt as they found what they were looking for. A high room that that seemed to make up the root of the tree and at its center... The shadows fell across a half skeletal like being. Its eyes still in their sockets. A burring light green color, skin decayed and flaking off in patches, clothing ripped and stained, broken horns sticking out of its dark black hair.

"So... here lies the remains of our war toy..." The blonde haired boy said cold red eyes smirking up at the skeleton like prisoner with amusement. "I think it looks better then when he was alive... right, Rotto?" he asked turning to the black haired boy next to him.

"It seems that way, Asher." said the black haired boy said eyeing the corpse coldly through the same dark red eyes but they looked different. A soft green color seemed to hang within the iris. "So... even your own skin was useless? Rotto muttered pulling the gun out of his holster. It looked like a simple gun cool and silver but there was an image of a lily like shape on its side and curled around the small flower was a white snake nearly invisible against the guns shade "Can't say that I'm really surprised... the only thing that you gave me that actually did the job right was this after all... But even that was when you were dead..." Rotto paused the gun still in his hand and sighed.

"What should we do? Should we take it out of here?" Asher asked after a moment of silence. "It may have been our back up plan but we might still find usefulness from it."

Rotto looked at the blonde haired vampire/fearling and shock his head.

"No. It has outlived its usefulness... Come on, let's leave. I'm sick of looking at it. Asher..." Rotto said softly. And without another word the two teens turned away from the things in the amber prison. Leaving the past memories behind.

(...) (...) (...)

The land and sky were bright and colorful. _It was bleak and desolate_. The voice happy and cheerful. _It was all so morbid_. The air was crisp and fresh... _it still had the smell of the bombs_. Rotto though as he looked down at the land below frowning slightly one of his boots on a rock staring at the land and inhabitance below him.

"Pathetic..." Rotto whispered looking down at the land. "I've watched from afar but..." A noise under his boot made him look down at what his boot was resting on.

"Kind sir... would you kindly remove your boot from my head?" asked a grey slightly crossed eyed rock politely looking up at the scowling young man before it and was promptly kicked hard and painfully down to the ground below narrowly avoiding a passer by.

He turned when he saw something black land beside him. The black sand dissipated slowly thinning into nothingness revealing that of Asher. He sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"What were you doing?" Rotto asked turning to his blonde haired companion.

"Just checking some things out. Seems that the radiation from the bombs we sent did quite a number on this place." Asher muttered coming to stand by the black haired young man.

"Well what do you expect nuclear weapons to do?" Rotto asked as they looked passed the cliff and towards the castle.

"...Not this..." Asher said reaching into Rotto's pocket and pulling out some sort of strange pink goo. He held it up in front of them. Rotto took it, examined it before he squeezed it between his fingers. The goo gave out one short lived squealed before it was crushed completely between the thin olive skinned fingers of the boy.

"...Only, that thing has always been there." Rotto said turning to the cliffs.

"Tck... your world has always been strange. Technology far ahead of its time as well..." Asher said smirking at him coming to join him. The wind rushed passed them setting the thinning tree branches to swayed in the winds gentle yet strong breeze as it picked up the loose and dead leave sailing downwards to wrap around the bright castle below them.

"In there... in the castle is where it is at. They are having a party now... we just need to sneak in and sneak out... as long as no one sees us..."

"What are you going to do after this?" Visit what's left of your mothers grave? Asher asked looking down at the ground below. Rotto was as silent as the wind but a smile spread across his thin lips.

"Andiamo, Asher..." Rotto said as he jumped off of the trees limb. Asher smirked before joining him.

"Good heavens!" cried Mrs Cupcake as she looked down at the rock. "Really! I must tell prince Gumball about this!" she proclaimed and without another world she proceeded to make her way to the castle with much huffing and puffing. The peppermint butler frowned down at the rock as its eyes rolled in their sockets. "Stranger... Rocks don't usually fall down so easily." she thought out loud before looking up watching as a few black shadows descended form the tree branch on top of the candy castle.

Her white eyes widened in realization.


End file.
